


Awarded

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [44]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9342821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Back to the beginning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt #462: Award.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Awarded

~

Harry glanced over at Malfoy. His face was set, expression unreadable. If they gave awards for having a stone face, Malfoy would win. 

Robards cleared his throat. “Well?” he snapped. “I’m busy. Why are you in my office and not out investigating?”

“Sir.” Malfoy’s tone was coolly polite. “We’ve reached a roadblock.”

“Is that so?” Robards sat back in his chair. “And why’s that?” 

“We have no more leads.” 

Robards raised an eyebrow. “And?” 

Harry sighed. “And when you gave us this assignment, you told us to come to you if we needed help. We need help.” 

Slowly, Robards smiled. 

~

“Actually, I told you to report to me _daily_.” Robards drummed his fingers on his desk. “Have you done that?” 

“No, sir,” replied Harry. 

“Why’s that?” 

“We didn’t think we needed to, sir.” Malfoy’s eyes were down, but Harry could see his jaw was clenched.

“See where your thinking got you?” Robards sighed. “Although I’ll give you credit for one thing.” 

Harry swallowed hard. “What, sir?” 

Robards smirked. “You get the award for being the first team to confess your ignorance.” 

Harry blinked and beside him, Malfoy gasped. “Sir?” Malfoy whispered. 

Robards gestured to the seats. “Sit. I’ll explain.” 

~


End file.
